1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light bulb having a multicolored design and method of manufacture thereof and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a light bulb having a multicolored design disposed on the surface thereof which has an excellent durability and an excellently refined appearance and its manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various light bulbs having a multicolored design manufactured from a screen printing method of a transfer film. However, since methods for producing such light bulbs usually use ceramic ink or glass ink, the multicolored designs of such light bulbs do not have a high durability so that the multicolored designs of such light bulbs gradually lose color and peel off from the surface of such light bulbs. Therefore, such light bulbs having a multicolored design do not exhibit excellent beauty in appearance.